Haunted
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: What else can Bella feel without Edward, but haunted? POSSIBLE ONE-SHOT, YOU DECIDE :


**Hey guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Here's a one-shot, possibly more, you decide, that I came up with after hearing Taylor Swift's Haunted. Fits perfectly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I don't own Haunted, Taylor Swift does. ****dang it.**

BPOV

He's coming back… probably not.

He has to… no he doesn't.

I _can't_ live without him… maybe I can, and I'm too stubborn to realize it.

He _knows_ that… no he doesn't. Not anymore.

But he left… Yeah, so?

I don't know how to deal with this pain… again, maybe I can.

I don't think I can do this anymore… _No…don't think like that. Think of Charlie, Jacob, Rene. And you promised _him_ nothing stupid or reckless. He may not love you anymore, but you _can't_ break your promise to him. His last request. You can't do it, _I mentally scolded myself. I knew I could never do that, promise to _him _or not.

_I just don't know how to deal with this._

Then I remembered something my mom told me long ago, "_Whenever you feel the need to rant, mourn, or just talk…write it down. Let it out."_

I would do that. Maybe even make it a song, yeah. I'll write a song for him, and maybe, just maybe he'll hear it. I grabbed a pen and paper, and I began pouring my heart out in ink.

_You and I walk a fragile line; I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break,_

_It's getting dark and it's all to quiet and I can't trust anything now,_

_And it's comin' over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, oh, holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again,_

_Something's made you eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I say, to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you, instead_

_Oh, oh holding my breath_

_Won't see you again,_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now_

_I'm haunted_

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone, You can't be gone_

_No!_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong,_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_I can't go back_

_I'm haunted_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

There, done. I started to write down string and guitar chords as accompaniment, with a bit of drum in the beginning. When I perfected everything and sang it through a few times, I heard Charlie pull up in the cruiser. I ran downstairs and flung open the door, smiling and excited to show him what I'd accomplished.

As soon as Charlie saw me, he froze.

"Bells?" He asked, wary

"Yeah?" I asked, suddenly confused.

Then realization dawned in my mind. This was the first time in months Charlie, or anyone for that matter, had seen me smile. That would surprise me too, if my daughter had been a zombie for months and then is suddenly running towards you full speed, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Well, you remember how mom had her saying about how when you want to rant, mourn, or just talk you write it down?"

"Mhmm." He mumbled

"Well…I pulled all my feelings from the past few months and put them together…in a song." I said smiling brightly

"That's great kiddo! Wanna give me a sample there?"

"Sure, alright..here we go.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, oh holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made you eyes go cold." _I finished, with a tear in my eye, and my throat thick.

"That was great Bella. Really. And I'm sorry, honey. I know how it feels." Charlie said, hugging me tightly. Many people had said that to me, but I only believed it when my dad said it. Because he did know how it felt, having your heart walk away from you forever.

"Bella, you should send that to a recording studio, or at least the local radio station. That's amazing."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. Charlie smiled back and we went into the house with the same thought.

This is going to be the start of a new beginning…hopefully.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I want to know if I should keep this a one-shot, or continue and make it a full story. So, tell me what you think in a review or PM. Thanks guys, I really appreciate you all!**


End file.
